


Научиться летать

by marianna_night



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: reminiscence of some companion, sad and melancholic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianna_night/pseuds/marianna_night
Summary: Что случается, когда приключения заканчиваются.





	Научиться летать

**Author's Note:**

> Что такое душа ТАРДИС? Мысли одной из спутниц.

Почему люди не летают как птицы? Слишком больно падать? Но разве ощущение полёта того не стоит? Пусть даже я падаю в пропасть, зная, что это последние секунды моей никчёмной жизни…

Жизнь с тобой – это падение в пропасть. Ты как змей-искуситель: подводишь к краю обрыва, даёшь представить полёт… Ты вовсе не толкаешь в спину, не тянешь за руку. Но пересилить себя, отказаться, сделать шаг назад могут лишь единицы. Остальные идут за тобой, слепо веря, что полёт никогда не кончится. Кто-то колеблется в начале пути, а кто-то просто делает шаг в никуда.

Я пошла за тобой без колебаний, не раздумывая ни секунды. Я знала, что пропасть рано или поздно кончится, встретив меня острыми каменными объятьями. Но всё равно пошла. А разве я могла иначе?

Мы в чём-то похожи. Я поняла это, взглянув в твои глаза. В них было столько затаённой боли, страдания, страха и одиночества… Я не смогла бы столько выдержать. Потому и пошла за тобой, зная, что уже давно не живу и даже не существую, зная, что могу хоть немного, но помочь. Одиночество убивает медленно, но верно. Оно сводит с ума и заставляет делать невероятные, с точки зрения обычного человека, вещи. И я это сделала – шагнула в пропасть вслед за тобой.

Знаешь, я ни о чём не жалею. Ты позволил мне испытать чувство полёта, и уже только за это я хочу сказать тебе "спасибо". И пусть оно было мимолётным, я всё равно благодарна тебе. Ведь ты как бурный ручей на дне пропасти: сперва тебя не видно, слышен лишь отдалённый рокот, но с каждой секундой ты приближаешься, открывая себя, и, в конце концов, поглощаешь полностью, становясь чуточку сильнее. Иногда ты бросаешь нас прямо на острые камни, а иногда бережно уносишь прочь от опасностей. Но никогда не отпускаешь.

Помню, однажды ты сказал, что твой корабль живой. Теперь я знаю это. У ТАРДИС есть душа. Это те, кто пошли за тобой, шагнули в пропасть, не слушая голос разума, умолявший остановиться, потому что внизу ждёт лишь смерть. Ты должен был отпустить нас, но не хотел. И мы остались. Остались с тобой навсегда. Мы – душа ТАРДИС. Каждый из нас – её частица. Помни об этом, что бы ни случилось. Мы всегда рядом.

Ты подарил мне ощущение полёта, вернул смысл жизни. Я всегда буду защищать тебя, все мы. Помни и знай, что мы счастливы.


End file.
